Sonata de Requiem
by Quim3ra
Summary: Alfred es un jovencito de alta sociedad con una tragedia familiar a sus espaldas. Arthur es un joven hombre de negocios misteriosamente recuperado de una enfermedad mortal. Parecen distintos pero tal vez la llegada del nuevo siglo y algo más oscuro e insondable podría unir sus destinos para siempre. - AU- Siglo XIX – UkUs – Romanticismo oscuro del tipo inglés - Estilo decimonónico
1. Allegro

**I. Allegro**

_Callado se ríe, ladeando su cabeza  
te acecha de cerca  
se aproxima al pie de tu cama y más suave  
que una sombra  
más rápido que las moscas  
sus brazos alrededor mío y su lengua en mis ojos  
dice calma precioso, no luches o solo te amaré más  
ya es demasiado tarde para prender la luz  
el hombre araña te cenará esta noche  
...el hombre araña siempre está hambriento..."_  
**(Lullaby / Canción de cuna – The cure)**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Alice siempre había sido demasiado obstinada para su propio bien. Mucha gente se lo había dicho incluido Benjamín Jones, su marido, quien le había rogado que fuese cuidadosa y que no saliera sin compañía porque los chicos todavía no contaban como tal, por mucho que ella los llamara "sus hombrecitos".

Pero Alice Jones era joven, algo salvaje y bastante impulsiva, todo lo contrario al carácter pasivo y cuidadoso de su marido que siempre parecía estar examinando el ambiente antes de tomar una decisión.

Alfred, el más energético de los gemelos, salió corriendo hacia la caballeriza, Alice le persiguió entusiasmada mientras Mathew se esforzaba por seguirles el ritmo. La joven madre se devolvió a tomarle en brazos y siguió el rumbo que tomara su hijo mayor. Afortunadamente los caballos se habían mantenido dóciles aun con los constantes movimientos de Alfred, que ya estaba subido en el coche nuevo.

-Mami, mami, vamos a dar un paseo! -

-Oh cariño, no podemos. Papá dijo que estrenaríamos el coche para ir a la cena del tío Jacques -

-Mami por favoooooor solo una vuelta! – lloriqueó juntando las manos

El otro gemelo se agarró a las faldas de su madre en una súplica más silenciosa, pero igualmente eficiente.

-Son unos manipuladores -

Dicho esto, se agarró las faldas, recogiendo el falso y las capas de encaje rechazando la ayuda del mozo para luego instalarse en el asiento del conductor. Solo sería una vuelta a los alrededores de la casona, no podría ser tan difícil. Los niños se acomodaron cada uno a su lado, uno sonriente y ruidoso, otro ansioso y callado. Uno pendiente de la ventanilla y del mundo que se le pintaba frente a los ojos a medida que Alice hacía andar el carruaje; el otro pegado a ella, pendiente del movimiento de sus brazos y de la forma en que ella describía los alrededores.

La tierra estaba húmeda por la lluvia, la madera suave y reluciente de las ruedas nuevas se deslizaba con demasiada facilidad por las laderas y su alfombra de hierba. Feliz, embriagada en aire fresco y en la risa de sus hijos, inexperta al mando del carruaje, no pudo notar el cambio en el terreno, no vio el peligro en la forma irregular en que el vehículo saltaba hasta que ya hubo perdido el control. No notó la sombra alargada que apareció de repente y se confundía con el espeso follaje.

Los caballos encabritaron de repente y se fueron por el desfiladero directo al río. Los árboles se volvieron nubarrones verdes y el pequeño Mathew comenzó a sollozar, asustado. Alice, temeraria, quiso convencerse de que podría controlar la situación, así que se puso de pie intentando imponer su dominio sobre las bestias, sobre la fuerza de lo inevitable. Aun en una situación como esa, tuvo tiempo de sopesar las posibilidades.

Su brazo derecho con el que sostenía las bridas estaba entumecido, con el izquierdo rodeaba los hombros de Alfred que a su vez tomaba con fuerza la mano de Mathew.

Necesitaba ambos brazos si quería intentar detener a los caballos… no podría protegerse ella misma, no podría proteger a los dos.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión, a esa terrible conclusión, no le quedó más que implorar silenciosamente

_Por favor solo a mí, que sea solo yo! No mis hijos! Ellos no, por favor!_

En esos eternos segundos, durante la escalofriante lucidez que le proporcionó esos instantes, notó por primera vez la sombra entre el ramaje que se hizo más nítida ante ella aun a través de las lágrimas. Terriblemente nítida.

_Solo puedes escoger a uno_

_¿Qué harás, mujer?_

Y fue cosa de milésimas de segundo en que ella tuvo una visión de lo que sería la vida de cada uno sin su presencia, sabiendo cuál de los dos no podría soportar el abandono, así que aprovechó su último instante para apretar a uno de ellos contra su pecho, obviamente no pudiendo sostener con la misma fuerza al otro aun cuando soltara las bridas, mientras seguían su camino al abismo. El coche se estrelló contra una de las rocas de la orilla despidiendo a sus ocupantes hacia adelante, a la corriente. La sombra se fue haciendo más y más grande, y las bestias, como sintiendo su presencia, huyeron despavoridas.

El mozo que había visto partir a la joven señora y después la loca carrera, corrió a avisar al patrón pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando Benjamín Jones llegó solo encontró escombros de lo que había sido su familia.

Mathew y Alfred solo tenían ocho años, Alice ni siquiera había llegado a los treinta.

Les costó gran trabajo al señor Jones y al mayordomo arrancar a los pequeños de los brazos rígidos de su madre y separar sus manos, que se encontraban con los fríos dedos firmemente entrelazado, negándose a separarse. Eran una familia después de todo, nada podría apartarlos.

Mucho tiempo después Alfred no tendría más que recuerdos borrosos de lo sucedido, pero lo que siempre estaría presente era esa última mirada de su madre cuando se precipitaban al vacío, el lecho sobre el cual su hermano se había quedado con esa apariencia, tan tranquilo, como si durmiera. Las copas de los arboles cubriendo la luz del sol, alimentando esa sombra que se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta cubrirlo todo por completo.

Todo era verde.

000

-Creo que tiene usted dos pies izquierdos, señor Jones- le reprendió burlonamente la señorita Steinmeyer; una mujer solterona, rígida, implacable, que aparte de torturarle con clases de piano, ahora intentaba volverle loco repitiendo infinitamente una secuencia de pasos mientras sonaba incesante el vals desde el gramófono.

El muchacho resopló, obteniendo a cambio una mirada aún más severa. Alfred Jones era un niño demasiado grande, con su metro ochenta y ocho, su contextura amplia y varonil, sus rasgos cuadrados; hacía un contraste dramático con el tono aniñado de su voz, sus traviesos ojos azules, la sonrisa que siempre prometía una trastada y su mente demasiado inquieta para ser contenida en un uniforme y cuatro paredes.

Normalmente odiaba la escuela, pero esta vez la animadversión iba más allá del hecho de sentirse encerrado; a eso se agregaba el tener que realizar algo que no quería. Tal vez todo hubiese sido más agradable si en vez de practicar con una vieja amargada pudiese bailar con una chica de verdad, o con un compañero. En realidad con cualquier otra persona. Aunque claro, no era como si el baile fuese algo apasionante para él; el vals era demasiado lento.

Una vez, en una escapada que hicieron con sus compañeros del internado a la parte periférica de la ciudad, había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en una taberna, donde había mujeres que no tenían miedo de sentarse a la mesa, saludar o incluso invitar a un baile. Esa vez una mujer joven de unos veintitantos lo había sacado de la mesa en que él estaba compartiendo una cerveza con sus condiscípulos, puso la mano del muchacho en su cintura y le había enseñado el galope (1). Habían saltado en círculos por el salón y eso había sido divertido.

Las fiestas en las que participaba su familia o que se hacían en su escuela eran aburridas porque solo servían una copa de champagne, jugo a los menores, y se deslizaban apenas suavemente en una música insípida. Alfred creía que todo era demasiado aburrido para él y además no era justo que le dieran jugo en las veladas; después de todo él ya había comenzado a usar sus pantalones largos hacía un año.

Un poco empujado por esa frustración y por un instinto maléfico, tomó a la mujer con fuerza – sin poner la mano en su talle, porque, verdaderamente ¡qué asco! - la arrastró consigo en un galope sin sentido por el salón de clases. Sus compañeros, anonadados al principio, pronto se unieron al ánimo bromista del joven Jones y comenzaron a aplaudir y dar ánimos a los bailarines. La señorita Steinmeyer, rígida, germana e implacable, se quedó tiesa a los pocos segundos, jalando al chico con fuerza – pese a que era más alto que ella en una cabeza – y lo detuvo con brusquedad.

-¡Qué cree que está haciendo!- enfatizó dándole un golpe en la mano que acababa de soltar. - Con esta insolencia a usted colmado mi paciencia y la paciencia de esta institución. - Dicho esto lo agarró de la patilla, jalando cruelmente, haciendo que el adolescente se doblase del dolor y lo llevó a la oficina del rector.

Horas después, Alfred F Jones estaba en la estación de abordaba el tren rumbo a Boston. En la carta dirigida a su padre se explicaba que "La directiva en conjunto ha tomado la difícil resolución de expulsar definitivamente del curso a su pupilo debido a su insistencia en insultar a nuestra planta docente y transgredir las normas que han ayudado a construir la tradición de nuestro honorable institución". Luego se explicaba en detalle la situación en que el joven Jones había dado muestras de "una conducta escandalosa en la clase de Etiqueta" y se recomendaba al señor Jones, "contratar tutores privados para concluir la formación de su hijo ya que se estima difícil su adaptación a un instituto honorable para concluir los tres meses que restan de su formación escolar".

El señor Jones, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno tener a su hijo parado en la sala de estar con una maleta y ese rostro de "yo no rompo un plato" en pleno noviembre. Apenas se le extendió la carta supo de qué iba el asunto, así que la leyó con rapidez, confirmando sus sospechas y luego hizo lo que todo padre de la época y de su clase haría. Le propinó una cachetada, le surtió con una serie de amenazas y le hizo entender que era una desgracia para la familia.

A esas alturas de su vida, Alfred ya era indiferente. Estaba completamente consciente de su inhabilidad para cumplir las expectativas de la gente. Tal vez Mathew se hubiese adaptado mejor. Tal vez su madre le hubiese defendido.

Se sentó en su cama a mirar por la ventana ese mundo exterior que aún no se le permitía explorar. Los sabuesos de su padre corrían por el jardín, desde la puerta de la casa hasta el muro, miraban por la rejilla, se devolvían, olían las plantas, miraban a los otros perros que pasaban por fuera, ladraban, olfateaban la calle desde dentro. Alfred puso sentir cierta empatía por ellos.

Luego del accidente, Benjamín Jones había querido dejar atrás cualquier señal que le recordase ese evento terrible, cambiando la campiña inglesa por una ciudad americana. La mansión enorme con hectáreas que iban hacia el río, por una casona de menor tamaño, tres pisos, quince habitaciones, un patio amplio, pero limitado entre muros y rejas. Un trozo de mundo seguro y controlado que el niño sobreviviente podría explorar bajo la atenta vigilancia de dos niñeras. Donde el mismo señor Jones tuvo que refugiarse para evitar derrumbarse. Fue incapaz de subir a un carruaje en un tiempo considerablemente largo.

Apenas tuvo edad suficiente para ir al colegio, Alfred fue enviado a un internado de caballeros a las afueras de Cambridge. La mayoría de sus compañeros eran niños ricos hijos de ingleses que querían construir un sucedáneo de su patria en esa ciudad. Alfred pronto, y contradiciendo lo esperado, adoptó el acento y modismos americanos, el gusto por su música, moda, historias y tradiciones. Cambió el té de la tarde por una taza de café y los scones por el pastel de manzana; del mismo modo nunca se unió a los equipos de criquet o rugby pero si mostró gran entusiasmo por el Polo, que le permitía correr libremente en un campo más amplio. Por supuesto, cuando Benjamín Jones se enteró, había puesto el grito en el cielo con tal estruendo que en la escuela se le dictaminó la prohibición permanente de subirse a un caballo.

Lamentablemente para el muchacho, su deseo de pasar el resto de la tarde jugando con los perros en el patio fue interrumpido por la aparición de su cuidadora e institutriz Eliza. Era una mujer de unos treinta y cinco, casada con un profesor de piano; ella solía hacerse cargo de todos los _chicos difíciles_, como él. Durante su presencia en el internado, se encargaba de otros jóvenes herederos y seguro, apenas su padre lo había visto cruzar la puerta de la mansión, la había mandado llamar. Ella siempre había tenido una secreta predilección por el joven Alfred, más vivaz, más inteligente y más insurgente que el resto de sus pupilos, pero su posición de "dama" no le permitía aceptarlo abiertamente.

-Alfie!- le llamó la mujer desde la puerta que daba al jardín.

El muchacho se volvió hacia ella y de pronto volvía a tener ocho años, desvalido, expectante.

-Señorita Eliza!- contestó poniéndose de pie y quitando a Max, su sabueso favorito, de su regazo. La mujer se acercó a él apreciando que ahora la superaba en altura por una cabeza; pero eso era solo la altura. Alfred seguía siendo el mismo niño de antes en muchos aspectos; no por nada era el único de sus pupilos que la llamaba por su nombre aunque solo fuera cuando estaban solos y no por el apelativo más formal, señora Eldenstein.

-Mírate, estas todo desarreglado- comentó ella pasando las manos por su cabello intentando peinarle y sacudir las hojas que habían quedado atrapadas en el -No hay tiempo de cambiarte, vamos, te lavaré la cara para decentarte ¿dónde has dejado el resto de tu traje?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y ella simplemente suspiró en un gesto de infinita paciencia mientras le tomaba la mano – ahora también más grande que la suya – para guiarlo a su cuarto.

000

Tuvo que escoger algo de lo que ya estaba en el guardarropa en vez de mandar confeccionar algo nuevo. Le habría gustado probar una de esas nuevas prendas de moda como las que vio en su última visita al teatro, pero el viejo mayordomo, extrañado, le había disuadido diciendo que no habría tiempo suficiente para que el sastre cumpliera con su pedido.

Al fin se decidió por un traje de franela lisa a tres piezas, completamente negro. La camisa blanco perlado perfectamente almidonada; debía reconocer que le resultó bastante incomoda al principio pero luego de unos días logró acostumbrarse. Añadiendo por ultimo un _plastrón_ de seda verde esmeralda a juego con el pañuelo y sus propios ojos, escandalizando al mayordomo que no se creía el ver a su señor usando una de esas prendas de novedad(2). Hasta llegó a preguntarse si no estaría sufriendo algún tipo de secuela de su reciente enfermedad.

Pasó las manos un par de veces por sus cabellos rubios consiguiendo solo alborotarlos más. Una vez se encontró solo en la habitación se colocó frente al gran espejo del tocador y observó _su_ rostro con detenimiento. La tez pálida, los labios delgados apretados en una línea recta. Ojos vidriosos enmarcados por gruesas cejas, la frente amplia, medio cubierta por mechones de cabello opaco, los pómulos algo remarcados debido la larga _convalecencia_.

Ante esta imagen, su cuerpo realizó un movimiento involuntario. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron un poco y pudo ver el marfileño de los dientes asomándose entre ellos; las cejas se arquearon, los músculos alrededor de sus ojos se contrajeron y la mirada se afiló.

Una sonrisa.

_Estaba sonriendo_.

000

El señor Arthur Kirkland, hombre joven distinguido y admirado en los selectos círculos de la burguesía del estado de Massachussets había logrado mantener en vilo la estabilidad económica del lugar, pues desde hacía más de cuatro meses se le declaró gravemente enfermo por lo cual terminó encerrándose a piedra y lodo en su casa sin posibilidad de que nadie le viese o al menos tener noticias de su estado; e influyente como era, todos temían un colapso de las operaciones financieras en la ciudad si es que llegaba a morir de improvisto, sin nadie que se hiciese cargo de los negocios con la maestría con la que solo él podría hacerlo.

Soltero, sin hijos ni familia cercana, vivía solo en su mansión apenas acompañado de unos cuantos sirvientes. Aunque joven, pues apenas si rozaba los treinta, era descrito como un hombre amargado, gruñón y remilgado, más bien simplón; típico burgués de la época cuyas únicas cualidades parecía ser su gran cultura y, por supuesto, su enorme fortuna.

Como toda persona influyente en la ciudad, era constantemente perseguido por las habladurías. Desde cómo se las arregló para arrebatar a sus hermanos mayores la parte correspondiente de la herencia paterna hasta dejarlos en la ruina, de cómo estaba inmiscuido en tratos con comerciantes de opio, de cómo tuvo que huir de su natal Inglaterra por los constantes intentos de asesinato en su contra. Nada pasó más allá de los rumores por supuesto, pero todo eso junto a algunas excentricidades como su excesiva reclusión, el abierto desagrado por la vida social y frecuentes excursiones nocturnasa lugares de dudosa reputación le valieron su –al parecer- desagradable sobrenombre.

El vampiro de Boston, le llamaban. Los rumores no hicieron más que intensificarse luego de que, cuando más de media ciudad ya lo daba por muerto, envió aquella carta confirmando su asistencia al baile de año nuevo que se celebraría en casa del señor Jones en poco menos de dos meses, la cual le había sido enviada en un gesto más bien de puro protocolo pues no se creyó que pudiera, ni aun que quisiera, presentarse.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, recargado sobre su bastón mirando a los mozos preparar el carruaje para dirigirse a la residencia del noble señor Benjamín Jones, a fin de concretar ciertos asuntos urgentes que habían quedado pendientes debido a su larga _convalecencia_.

Como si esto no fuera suficientemente extraño, había un motivo más que aumentaban los cuchicheos de la gente a su alrededor. Y es que el señor Kirkland no solo se hubo recuperado milagrosamente de golpe, sino que parecía haber _renacido_ por completo, resurgiendo como una persona totalmente diferente. Aun había resquicios de su anterior carácter por supuesto, pero ahora era de lo más común verle visitar las casas de ópera, las librerías, los teatros, las exposiciones de arte e incluso hacer acto de presencia en algunas reuniones sociales aunque no fuera más que para quedarse en una esquina del salón observando interactuar a los convidados, como si estudiara sus movimientos, eso sí, despidiendo con comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos a aquel que se acercara a intentar entablar conversación.

Dentro de las muchas de estas visitas de cortesía que realizó luego de su asombrosa recuperación se incluyeron algunas cenas en la mansión de Benjamín Jones, una de las poquísimas personas con la que mantenía lo que podría llamarse una amistad. El señor Jones, de carácter más duro y objetivo, como todo buen descendiente anglosajón protestante debiese ser, hacía oídos sordos de los rumores y nunca quiso ver nada sospechoso en el renovado carácter de su joven amigo. Los temas de conversación eran siempre en torno a los negocios y nunca se aventuró a querer saber más allá de lo que el mismo Kirkland llegaba a comentarle.

Una vez en la sala de estar, compartiendo un scotch, hablaron de sus negocios, exportaciones, de sus intereses en la expansión de su mercado hacia puertos sudamericanos, y ante el son de la complicidad y el compartido amor por el dinero, toda suspicacia pasaba a segundo plano.

En el comedor, Benjamín hizo una seña al criado que entendió enseguida, dirigiéndose a la planta alta donde se hallaban las habitaciones del joven de la casa. Luego de unos instantes, se le vio bajar las escaleras con desgano y una mueca de evidente fastidio que fue imitada por el señor Jones al ver el aspecto de Alfred. Se había mudado a un traje de casimir color arena, solo que la chaqueta y la corbata seguro estaban olvidadas en un rincón de su habitación ya que apenas si llevaba puesto el chaleco. Llevaba la camisa arremangada y el pantalón estaba algo arrugado, delatando que había estado tumbado sobre la cama o peor aún, en la alfombra como era su costumbre.

Tomó asiento al lado de su padre sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, hasta que al fin dirigió su mirada al frente. Y se encontró directamente con los ojos de aquel hombre.

Tan verdes.

000

Alfred llegó a sentarse a la mesa cuando ya todo estaba servido. El mayordomo explicó al dueño de casa que el chico debió asearse y cambiarse de ropa porque se había agitado corriendo por el jardín con los perros. Saludó breve y vulgarmente al invitado, sin siquiera una reverencia y se sentó a atacar sin piedad a la pierna de pavo asado.

No quiso molestarse con cortesías, no solo porque estaba cansado y hambriento – y porque además sentía un profundo desprecio por las formalidades- sino porque Kirkland nunca le había caído bien. Ese joven empresario con alma de viejo siempre le pareció aburrido y pusilánime. Su niñera, Eliza, le daba la razón en esto. Cuando Arthur Kirkland había visitado la casa anteriormente, toda la charla giraba alrededor de cuentas, cobros y sosos manifiestos a la moral y las buenas costumbres de algunos pecadores y sodomitas – centro del escándalo de la ciudad – que intentaban corromper todo lo sagradao de este mundo con sus impulsos demoníacos. Eliza le había dicho que el carácter agrio del hombre se debía a que era inglés y a los ingleses se les avinagraba el seso desde niños como consecuencia de crecer con tanta lluvia, tanta nube y tanta oscuridad.

Alfred hubiera querido decirle que creía más bien que Kirkland era desagradable por su propia naturaleza; pues su madre, también inglesa, nunca cargó con esos nubarrones de tormenta en la mirada ni aun en los días más malos. Pero él no hablaba nunca sobre su madre en voz alta. Como una especie de penitencia por un crimen que no estaba seguro haber cometido, pero cómo le pesaba en la conciencia.

Ahora Arthur Kirkland, el moribundo resurrecto, estaba en su mesa hablando animada – aunque aún, seriamente - de la ópera a la que había asistido el otro día y las maravillas que presenció en el museo de Bellas Artes de la ciudad, recomendando encarecidamente a su anfitrión visitar esas alegres novedades a lo que este, contrariado, respondió con un escueto "Lo tomaré en cuenta".

Luego, como si hubiese notado de pronto su presencia, volvió los ojos verdes – y perturbadoramente brillantes – hacia él y preguntó.

-Y usted, joven Jones, ¿por qué no se encuentra en el colegio?, tengo entendido que aún faltan algunos meses para su egreso definitivo.

Alfred se sorprendió ante el cuestionamiento, no tanto por la pregunta en sí, más bien porque Kirkland nunca antes se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra directamente. Tardó un poco en responder

-Así es, pero pasa que ya no estoy para eso, el colegio no tiene nada más que enseñarme -

-Oh, encuentro lamentable que piense eso, siempre podemos aprender algo nuevo de cualquier lugar- comentó el inglés con un cínico sentimentalismo.

-No le haga usted caso, Arthur, sucede que ha sido expulsado del internado; muy hijo mío será, pero siempre ha tenido problemas para cumplir las normas, pero no se preocupe, eso será corregido en seguida.

El muchacho volvió la atención hacia su comida e intentó ignorar lo mejor posible a los adultos que, eventualmente, se cansaron de hablar de él y comenzaron a compartir sus impresiones sobre los últimos artículos publicados en el periódico. Y fue como si se sintiera llamado, o como si le apuntaran con algo invisible, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con el flash de los ojos verdes que nuevamente estaban sobre él, esbozaron una sonrisa y se volvieron hacia su padre. Su estómago entonces sintió un inusual malestar. Alfred no era una persona nerviosa- y en ese momento no lo estaba – pero de pronto había perdido el apetito, como si le hubiesen disparado una enfermedad.

Debía ser el tedio, la amargura pegadiza de compartir espacio con esos dos vejestorios. Se excusó entonces alegando tener asuntos que atender – imitando el tono que su padre utilizaba para poder dejarle solo en virtud de sus propios asuntos – y se retiró de la mesa. Desde el tercer piso de esa cárcel de sedas y mármol, Alfred vio encenderse los faroles de la ciudad. Imaginó el aire fresco de la noche, la música saliendo de las tabernas portuarias, las cuantiosas comidas, los hombres ebrios de libertad caminando por las calles empedradas y sintió lástima de su opulenta condición. Luego vino la molestia. Porque eso de tenerse lástima y no hacer nada era de cobardes y él no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ser un cobarde. Tal vez no pudo ser el héroe de su hermano y su madre hacía diez años, pero al menos se daría el lujo de salvarse a sí mismo del encierro, de la apatía y la oscuridad.

Sigilosamente, salió por su habitación y se colpó por los corredores menos transitados. Ocupando un pasadizo que era de uso exclusivo de la servidumbre, llegó a la despensa de donde pudo salir al patio. El muro se extendía sobre él como una barrera insondable, pero la libertad va más allá del cielo, pensó y se dispuso a descalabrarse si era necesario con tal de poder agarrar algo de ese mundo que ansiaba conocer.

Arthur Kirkland se había despedido del señor Jones y atravesaba el enorme jardín siguiendo la senda hacia el portón, cuando un ruido sutil y vertiginoso llamó su atención. El chico estaba tentando su suerte encaramándose por el muro empedrado y entonces- más por malicia que por preocupación real- el mayor se acercó silenciosamente y le interpeló.

-¿Qué se supone que intenta conseguir joven Jones?

-¡Maldición!

El chico se tropezó de la piedra en que su pie descansaba y fue a caer al pasto, amortiguando en parte el golpe gracias al señor Kirkland que le sostuvo de los brazos.

-No me parece sensato intentar salir a hurtadillas cuando su padre parece tan molesto con tu conducta en el colegio.

-No es de su incumbencia – se apresuró el muchacho con un tonito insolente y vivaz que en vez de molestar al mayor, le suscitaron un repentino interés.

-Desde luego que no, pero dado a que soy un viejo amigo de su padre y que acabo de disfrutar de su hospitalidad, sería una descortesía de mi parte si hiciese vista gorda y dejara que su primogénito incurriera en un peligro.

-Entonces va a ir a "soplarle" todo a mi padre... maravilloso... Seguro ahora le pondrán barrotes a mi habitación - Alfred bufó caminando de un lado a otro, siendo observado por Kirkland con un deje de _diversión_

- Pongámoslo así- dijo el hombre de pronto sacando distraídamente un reloj de bolsillo para comprobar la hora - o vuelves, te quedas en cama y le ahorras un disgusto a tu padre o… -Alfred traga saliva, augurando que lo que seguía no sería nada bueno para él - O me llevas contigo… -

000

Alfred consideró MUY seriamente el devolverse pacíficamente a su habitación, pero la expresión socarrona de ese sujeto lo había irritado tanto que dejarlo salirse con la suya habría sido una humillación demasiado grande para soportarla.

Y fue así que se encontró paseando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad con Arthur Kirkland. Cuando cruzó la puerta de la reja pudo suponer, resolutivamente, que se venía una soporífera noche por adelante, grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar la disposición del joven aristócrata a tomar los rumbos que él le indicó, no sin un poco de aprehensión, y que tenían por objetivo verdadera distracción. Prácticamente se mantuvieron en silencio y es que Kirkland parecía más interesado en observar a su alrededor, viéndolo todo como si fuera una tremenda novedad, por su parte a Alfred no se le ocurría algún tema con el cual pudiera mantener conversación con semejante personaje.

El establecimiento al que ingresaron estaba lleno de algunas mujeres y muchos hombres de todas las edades, algunos adinerados, otro no tanto. La algarabía llenaba el lugar, el cual, en definitiva, no era de esos que seguramente el señor Kirkland acostumbraba frecuentar. Todo abrigándose al calor del licor, las tonadas del piano y las mujeres que se paseaban por las mesas rellenando los vasos y alegrando con su liviana conversación. Kirkland fue saludado por una voluptuosa muchacha francesa que le guiñó el ojo sugestivamente, casi con descaro, y que ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar la edad de Alfred antes de traerle su orden de bourbon.

Este, esperaba ver al otro hombre incómodo o al menos extrañado del ambiente, pero Arthur, quien no ponía mayor atención a la mujer, parecía maravillado con la bulla, el movimiento e incluso con las peleas que se estaban desatando a viva voz en otras mesas.

De pronto la francesa, molesta por la indiferencia del hombre mayor, tomó la mano de Alfred y de un tirón lo llevó al centro del lugar, donde las parejas se disponían a comenzar el baile. En medio de las volteretas podía ver en un rápido borrón la figura de Arthur, que destacaba por sobre la muchedumbre aun en el discreto rincón en el que se encontraba. Le miraba fijamente y con una expresión tan extraña que de pronto se sintió un poco mareado; aunque le pareció ridículo atribuirlo a la intensidad de aquella mirada, apartó el malestar apretando un poco más a la chica contra su cuerpo dejando que su suave risa le llenase los oídos. Sin duda había sido la bebida, a la que aún no estaba bien acostumbrado.

Cuando la música cesó y la mujer le soltó después de dejar un suave beso en su mejilla, Alfred se acercó a Kirkland, quien parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Sostenía con indecible interés el vaso frente a su rostro haciendo girar el líquido ambarino que refulgía a la luz del lugar. Dio con ánimo un sorbo de licor. Cerró los ojos mientras lo saboreaba con lentitud.

-_Delicioso._ _Esto es delicioso_- le escuchó murmurar para sí mismo y Alfred estuvo a punto de soltarse a reír por la expresión de puro éxtasis en el rostro del otro hombre ante algo tan trivial. Como si acabase de tener una autentica epifanía.

Recordando súbitamente que tenía compañía, el mayor abrió los ojos de golpe y sin más propuso salir a caminar, alegando que el mejor divertimento de una ciudad tan grande como esa por las noches, estaban afuera, en el correr de los coches, en el andar de la gente, en los personajes que a esa hora se atrevían a ir a la calle.

Alfred, andando un par de pasos tras él, pensó que se encontraba ante un perfecto extraño. El Arthur Kirkland, _el vampiro_ que él conocía y del que había oído hablar se pasaba los días y noches en su ermita con la esperanza de nunca cruzar palabra con nadie. Aunque, tal vez por eso mismo es que las reacciones de Arthur no eran tan extrañas; es decir, luego de haber dedicado toda la vida a formarse esa reputación de viejo de veintitantos que rara vez salía, se entendía de lo más normal que pasear, beber licor barato y ver cosas divertidas le parecieran toda una experiencia. Como si en verdad nunca lo hubiera hecho en su toda vida.

Esa noche Kirkland le dejó con discreción frente a su casa despidiéndolo con una sonrisa enigmática y agradeciéndole la velada. Alfred pudo darse el lujo de llegar tarde a su habitación y pasar inadvertido; no obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo para sopesar lo que acababa de suceder ni aun de descansar, ya que fue interrumpido en la cúspide de su sueño por el ruido ajetreado de los decoradores y organizadores de lo que sería el magno evento social del nuevo siglo.

Nunca el joven Alfred sintió tanto desprecio por la pompa y el escándalo que en su clase ponían por la llegada del nuevo año, como en ese instante en que se vio arrojado de su cama por el ensayo de los músicos, el choque de las losas y el ir y venir de los mueblistas tomando medidas.

Debió tomar desayuno en la cocina con Eliza; y si la mujer estaba al tanto de sus correrías nocturnas, había decidido flamantemente hacerse la desentendida. Le tenía listo un humeante café, rebanadas de pan, huevos y un trozo de tarta. Alfred, haciendo gala de su gula habitual, sopló el contenido de los platos en unos segundos y luego se quiso tapar los oídos al escuchar a los violinistas desde el salón, acompañados en el piano por el propio señor Eldenstein

-No seas tan escandaloso, tocan maravillosamente.- comentó la mujer tirando suavemente de la oreja del chico

-¿Tendremos que oír esto todo el mes que queda?, ¡Aún faltan semanas para la fiesta!-

-Lo sé, pero tu padre quiere que todo salga perfecto, esta es tu presentación en sociedad, querido, una bastante espectacular si consideramos que será a la entrada del nuevo siglo y que además te hemos conseguido una compañerita adorable -

-¿Qué?- Jones no cabía en su asombro. -¿Por qué han hecho esto sin avisarme?... bueno, cuándo me han avisado de algo – se lamentó. Eliza no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por él y acaricio su cabello amablemente – Ni siquiera conozco a esta niña! -

-En realidad si la conoces, solo que quizá no te acuerdes de ella porque hace mucho tiempo que no se ven. En ese entonces era una niña preciosa y ahora se ha vuelto una verdadera princesa, Alfred. Parece que aprovecharán la fiesta para introducir también a la señorita Braginski en sociedad. Ustedes solían jugar juntos de pequeños, seguro se divertirán recordando los viejos tiempos-

A Alfred ese nombre se le hizo vagamente familiar. Recuerdos borrosos de una niña ciertamente preciosa, de largo pelo rubísimo y ojos violetas le llegaron a la mente.

Recordó cuanto detestaba que fuera más alta que él, aunque solo fueran unos cuantos centímetros, como se divertía tirando de su cabello a la menor oportunidad para que luego ella lo culpara de sus propias travesuras riéndose a escondidas cuando era castigado.

La perspectiva de un reencuentro no lo entusiasmaba para nada.

-El problema es que todo mundo intenta tomar mis decisiones como tuvieran derecho- resopló el muchacho y se puso de pie caminando hacia el estudio. Lo de los libros no era lo suyo, pero al menos allí había silencio. Si no escuchaba los violines ni veía a los sirvientes enloqueciendo, tal vez podría olvidar que había sido predestinado a encontrarse con su futura consorte en un elegante evento social que no era más que otro despliegue inequívoco de despilfarro de cinismo y arrogancia.

Alfred nunca pudo ni quiso comprender los códigos de su clase y de su mundo en general , ¿A qué venía tanto alboroto?. No es como si al cambiar los dígitos de un nuevo siglo fuese a modificar en algo la vida, o la forma de vivirla. Él seguiría siendo el hijo único de un viejo rico, condenado a seguir sus pasos; seguiría siendo el superviviente de una tragedia, igualmente seguiría decepcionando a su padre en todo por no poder cumplir sus expectativas. Aun así... ¿qué se sentirá? ¿Será el aire distinto en el nuevo siglo? Alfred no creía que el paso al mil novecientos fuese a cambiar algo en él, pero tenía la impresión de que sí habría una diferencia en su forma de pararse y pensar cuando cumpliese los dieciocho años. Y ya faltaba menos de un año.

Al llegar al segundo piso, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su padre y de Kirkland - ¡Tan temprano Kirkland ya visitando! ¿Es que ese hombre no dormía? - desde uno de los salones que estaba siendo acomodado para los invitados. Alfred se aproximó a la puerta y alcanzó a oír cómo su padre le indicaba que dispondrían mesas y asientos en ese balcón para que todos pudiesen observar los fuegos artificiales que se lanzarían desde el estrecho. Arthur le había comentado que se estaba haciendo cargo a la perfección de unas labores que normalmente corresponden a la señora de la casa a lo que Benjamin contestó, sombríamente, que no necesitaba una mujer. Que estaba perfectamente bien solo. Y Elizabeta era capaz de encargarse de lo que hiciera falta.

Benjamín se había negado rotundamente a casarse de nuevo pese a las insistencias de la familia y su círculo social para hacerlo alegando que no era necesario. En el fondo, por más que pareciera que había dejado el pasado atrás, por mucho que su carácter serio y abstraído hicieran que lo juzgaran como un hombre frio, cualquier alusión a lo ocurrido aun dolía casi como el primer día, pues en su alma se había instalado el amargo sentimiento de la culpabilidad. Prueba de ello eran la cantidad de recuerdos que se hallaban distribuidos por toda la casa y que le impedían sumirse en el olvido. Los adornos, las pinturas las mismas flores que _ella_ solía colocar en los jarrones. El enorme retrato de Alice y los niños que colgaba de una de las paredes de su habitación.

Ahora le explicaba a su invitado que el baile se haría en el salón, que la señora Eldenstein se encargó de contratar al banquetero, que se estaban mandando a hacer muebles nuevos y que probablemente deberían redistribuir la casa para esa noche. Alfred bajó las escaleras sigilosamente tratando de escabullirse al patio pero fue visto por Kirkland que lo saludó con entusiasmo. Alfred supo que lo había hecho a propósito adivinando sus intenciones y le dedicó una mirada cargada de rencor.

-Señor Jones, si no es abusar de su confianza, quisiera pedirle que permita al joven Alfred acompañarme en algunas diligencias; los trámites de rutina siempre son más amenos en compañía y más aún si esta es joven y entusiasta- soltó Kikland en cuanto Alfred se acercó a ellos.

Benjamín sintió iluminarse su ánimo ante la propuesta y el muchacho, leyendo las intenciones de su padre contestó apresuradamente.

-Lamento tener que declinar su oferta… ehm, - ¿Cómo llamar a este tipo? Era como mucho diez años mayor, un poco por insolencia agregró -..._señor Kirkland_ pero tengo algunas cosas de las cuales ocuparme aquí en casa, así que me temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión-

-Tonterías Alfred - refutó Benjamín - Pasas quejándote todo el día sobre lo aburrido que estas, interrumpiendo siempre las labores de Elizabeta. Ella es tu institutriz, no tu niñera y está ocupada con los preparativos. Es bueno que te familiarices con los alrededores lo más pronto posible después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de la ciudad-

El joven Jones intentó suplicarle en silencio a su padre, pero el hombre ya había tomado una resolución. Su padre siempre tomaba por sí mismo y sin preguntarle, las decisiones que consideraba mejores para él. Esta vez, Benjamín se estaba dejando guiar por la suposición de que la compañía de Kirkland sería beneficiosa y que al estar distraído en distintos trámites y bajo la severa tutela de su amigo, su hijo no podría cometer alguna imprudencia.

Así las cosas, un rato después se encontraban bajando del carruaje en el centro de la ciudad y comenzaron a recorrer diversas tiendas, caminando él siempre detrás del mayor. Luego de unos minutos en que el señor Kirkland comentaba sobre los escaparates y atracciones que deseaba visitar en la avenida principal, Alfred comprendió que no había trámites de ninguna urgencia y que este solo era un paseo ocioso. Se sorprendió nuevamente. El Arthur Kirkland que se codeaba con los ancianos amigos de su padre no parecía dado a ese tipo de distracciones. Y sobre todo a que venía esa insistencia a que le acompañase?

No obstante, Alfred no iba a rechazar una oportunidad de andar libremente entregado a nada más que a buscar su entretención, así que poco a poco fue mutando su ánimo a medida que recorrían la ciudad, entrando a las tiendas. Incluso vieron unos de esos espectáculos de imágenes que se mueven en el cinematógrafo, luego se metieron a una librería donde Arthur compró un ejemplar de "Las flores del mal" y una revista de historietas de "The Katzenjammer Kids" para el chico haciendo que dejara definitivamente ese gesto enfurruñado que tenía al salir. Al caer la tarde, luego de comerse un buen estofado en un restaurante de un hotel, vieron los barcos salir desde el puerto, en donde un grupo de artistas de circo cargaban sus animales y baúles. Alfred estaba extasiado con toda esa muestra del mundo y no podía evitar hacer atropelladamente cientos de preguntas que Arthur respondía con la mayor de las paciencias.

La tarde se fue como un suspiro y Arthur terminó por quedarse a cenar esa noche. Y así, sin darse cuenta, Alfred había pasado del desagrado inicial por la presencia de aquel hombre a una ligera _curiosidad_.

Las visitas de Arthur pasaron a ser cotidianas hasta el punto que se consideraba un puesto para él en la mesa durante el almuerzo y a veces durante la merienda. La mayor parte de las veces se la pasaba encerrado en el despacho junto al dueño de la casa, pero de vez en cuando también se daba el tiempo de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Alfred, las cuales ya no eran tan secas y forzadas como al principio, llegando incluso a tener destellos de confianza en los que olvidaban la etiqueta y conversaban informalmente, con completa soltura y hasta llamándose por sus nombres de pila. Al muchacho le encantaba oírle hablar sobre tiempos lejanos, historias y lugares exóticos al otro lado del mar que él se moría por visitar. Era como si ese hombre conociese todo el mundo y todas las épocas.

Benjamín observaba esta interacción sumamente complacido y fue así como uno de esos días mientras tomaban el té de la tarde hizo audible su deseo.

-Arthur, buen amigo, sé que eres un hombre ocupado y que probablemente no hayas reparado en el beneficio de tus visitas a mi hogar; yo por mi parte no he podido evitar notar que Alfred parece más tranquilo y centrado y estoy seguro de que se debe a tu buena influencia, me preguntaba si sería posible que entre tus múltiples labores encontraras el tiempo de hablar con él o de llevarle contigo, que vea como trabajas, que se dé cuenta que un joven inteligente con un poco de voluntad puede amasar una gran fortuna y reputación. Elizabeta ha estado realmente ocupada y no puede encargarse de él debidamente, no quiero que se acostumbre y se entregue al ocio y la vagancia.

-Benjamín, siento que me halagas enormemente y no sé si alcanzo a dar la talla para todo eso que me atribuyes, pero ciertamente sería un placer contar con la compañía de Alfred; al menos sería algo de distracción más allá de concentrarme solo en los negocios-

-Excelente, no sabes la tranquilidad que me da que estés de acuerdo. Si gustas, ahora él está en el estudio seguramente perdiendo el tiempo-

Y a falta de otra distracción, Arthur pensó que sería una buena forma de pasar la tarde, así que luego de la merienda uno de los criados le guió hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba el joven Jones. Golpeó la puerta ancha de madera recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta y al entrar descubrió al chico tirado sobre la alfombra, despeinado y hojeando distraídamente un libro de geografía.

-¿Soñando de nuevo con lugares exóticos?-

-Planeando mis futuros viajes – contestó el chico entusiasta al descubrir que no era su padre quien había entrado a la habitación y sin la cortesía de levantarse de su sitio - Estaba pensando que en unos meses cumplo dieciocho años y ya que vivimos en un puerto, creo que me quiero embarcar a un lugar lejano... podría ser China, Australia ¿qué te parece mejor?

-Al menos en Australia hay ingleses, ahí no echaras de menos el idioma y no se siente un caballero tan extraño-

-Entonces debiera ir a China-

El mayor no pudo sino encontrar hilarante su insolencia y la hizo patente en su gesto, arqueando levemente los labios.

-Pero aún falta para eso, creo que debieras preocuparte de algo más inmediato, como el baile del año nuevo, ¿Ya has pensado en alguna muchacha que te acompañe?- preguntó mientras observaba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

El chico se tensó y entonces Arthur comenzó a suponer, que había dicho algo que tocase un tema sensible. Tomó notas mentales para una próxima situación similar.

-No me interesan esas fiestas... además mi padre ya ha dispuesto todo por mí, yo solo debo ir e intentar ser bueno...-

-Y bailar... es un baile, Alfred, se supone que eso debes hacer-

-¡Pero si no me gusta!, además, esos bailes son tan aburridos... y no sé, y no quiero aprender, menos para bailar con alguien que ni conozco-

Entonces el mayor comenzó a chasquear la lengua, burlón y repuso:

-No me parece adecuado u honorable que no sepa bailar un vals, joven Jones, creo que necesita alguien que lo asista en esto-

-Oh, no gracias, no volveré a sufrir lecciones de baile en lo que me queda de vida- respondió Alfred ligeramente molesto por el lenguaje formal. Pues ahora Arthur lo usaba solo cuando quería demostrarle que era solo un niño comparado con él.

-Insisto – espetó el inglés ignorándole mientras alistaba el gramófono y buscaba un disco. -No es un vals, tu padre no tiene discos de ese tipo...

-Creo que eso es porque en esta casa nunca hay nada divertido...- dijo levantándose de la alfombra sacudiendo un poco sus ropas.

-...pero creo que el tempo y el ritmo nos permitirán hacer lo mismo- siguió el hombre hablando consigo mismo sin prestarle atención-

De pronto las notas de un piano llenaron la habitación. "Sonata luz de luna" era algo demasiado lóbrego y triste como para bailarse. Alfred quiso apuntar eso, no obstante el joven amigo de su padre ya estaba enfrente suyo tomando su mano e indicando con una asertividad desconcertante.

-Tu mano en mi cintura, se supone que debes dirigir - El chico se vio acalorándose de un modo inesperado, aún tieso, indeciso sobre si era correcto o no estar en una situación así con otro hombre.

-Vamos chico- insistió Arthur, que parecía no darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de la situación - me niego a creer que ni siquiera sepas hacer la postura inicial -

-Ni siquiera yo soy tan estúpido – contestó el muchacho tomándolo con impulsiva brusquedad. El inglés esbozó una sonrisa torcida y contestó.

-Ahora haz lo que yo. Dando giros con este paso, un, dos, tres, un dos, tres... -

Si bien nuevamente estaba siendo forzado a bailar de mala gana, ahora había un desafío, era un juego de poderes, una cosa de honor. No podía fallar en esto o sino nunca le borraría esa expresión maléfica a ese tipo que recién conociendo las diversiones mundanas de la vida ya se creía un experto en esas artes.

No obstante Kirkland era hábil, no tenía ese temple cansado de la señora Steinmeyer, no parecía querer torturarle; había un fuego juvenil y al mismo tiempo milenario en sus ojos verdes, un deseo ardiente por dominar pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. Entonces cuando comenzaron a girar de verdad, graciosamente por la habitación, Alfred pudo notar la verdadera diferencia. Se estaban dejando llevar en un remolino de notas musicales y podría jurar que en un momento, vio a Arthur Kirkland sonreír cerrando los ojos.

Por su parte Arthur empezaba a sentir que algo en su cabeza estaba mal. Comenzó levemente, en el momento en que el chico colocó la mano en su cintura. El calor corporal del otro, su aroma, la cercanía que le permitió ver el reflejo de la luz rebotar en sus ojos azules, estaban provocando _reacciones_ en su cuerpo. Pulso acelerado, la fuerza en sus piernas disminuyó, permitiendo a Alfred tomar el control del movimiento por unos momentos, incluso llegó a sentirse algo mareado. Notó como sus manos sudaban y una extraña presión en el abdomen lo atacó. El chico soltó una exhalación que lo golpeó en el rostro provocándole una especie de choque que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

_-Que… que es esto?!-_

Entonces uno de ellos, el único que podía recuperar la cordura, se alejó, soltando la mano del muchacho bruscamente, como si le quemase y para alejar su influjo sobrenatural, se apresuró fuera de la habitación, fuera de la casa, lo más lejos posible de esa persona. El lugar más cercano que encontró para esconderse fue el invernadero y allí reposó sus humores y ánimos. Alfred en tanto, súbitamente sacado de su sopor, miró la puerta por donde se había ido el amigo de su padre sin comprender su reacción. Lo estaba haciendo bien, no se había tropezado, no le había pisado, no había hecho nada para que Kirkland le apartara y le dejara de ese modo sin explicaciones.

Tardó todo el trayecto desde el salón al primer piso en dejar atrás el estupor y comenzar a enfurecerse. Para cuando llegó al jardín, su mente venía tejiendo una belicosa determinación. ¿Dónde estará ese desgraciado?, se haría oír, nadie le trata así en su propia casa. Ya bastante tenía con que otros decidan todo por él para que encima este veniese y le dejase en ascuas de esta manera. Entonces vio su sombra en el invernadero.

-En algunos lados se considera de pésimos modales eso que has hecho- comenzó el chico, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del mayor. Arthur se volvió hacia él y lucía lejano, casi como si se estuviese suspendiendo sobre la tierra. Alfred pensó entonces en lo contradictorio de todo lo que rodeaba este hombre: un joven viejo, un aristócrata salvaje, alguien que irradiaba una especie de luminosidad oscura. Desconcertándolo.

-Necesitaba tomar aire- respondió secamente irritándole más.

-Me hubiese dicho que _lo_ estaba molestando- escupió molesto. Herido.

Y entonces más silencio, Kirkland parecía incómodo con su propia piel, ajeno al espacio, al jardín. Tal vez no quería compañía; tal vez se sentía molesto fuera de la seguridad de su ermita.

-Debo atender mis asuntos, he estado demasiado tiempo aquí - anunció Arthur con voz acartonada después de comprobar la hora en su reloj y pasó al lado del muchacho, dirigiendo un soso gesto facial como despedida. Alfred siguió con la mirada al hombre que se alejaba por el jardín hacia el portón donde su carruaje le esperaba, hasta que el coche se perdió de vista por completo. Salió entonces del invernadero a paso lento, pensando en qué podría ocupar su tarde para olvidarse de este molesto incidente y de la ígnea sensación de la mano del otro entre sus dedos.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no fue capaz de notar que los rosales se encontraban totalmente marchitos.

El inquietante aullar de los perros rasgó la tranquilidad de la tarde, pero tampoco le prestó atención.

o0o0o0o0o

(1) El Galope o Gallopade es una pieza musical rápida que se fraguó en las salas de bailes francesas a finales del siglo XVIII y se llama así porque su ritmo rápido imitaba al galope de los caballos

(2) Fueron aquéllos los años en los cuales la corbata se difundió en todo el mundo. Las más típicas eran el nudo (o corbata larga), la galla (o papillón) y el plastron (ascot, o bufanda a la inglesa).

**Notas: **Este es un proyecto que iniciamos Lady Orochi y Kastiyana por nuestro deseo de ver algo oscuro y decimonónico en este fandom. Será una historia de 3 capítulos, los dos siguientes están casi listos pero deben presionar a Lady Orochi para que escriba más rápido y a Kastiyana para que ejerza más presión (y también escriba más rápido). Desde ya gracias por leer.


	2. Adagio

**Notas: **Primero que todo, gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, realmente nos alegra saber que les ha gustado. Felicidades a las pocas personas que ya comenzaron a desentrañar el misterio. Este capítulo creemos es más aclarador.

Asimismo, creemos que para poder entender la estructura de esto es necesario entender que la sonata es una composición de tres o cuatro partes. Una que comienza lenta y meláncólica, un trote alegre y finalmente el Scherzo que es la parte más violenta y frenética de la composición. Recomendamos escuchar la Sonata Luz de Luna o Moonlight Sonata, movimientos 1,2 y 3, a quien quiera hacerse una mejor idea.

**P.D. Orochi**: También les invitamos encarecidamente a escuchar Sonata in G Minor de Tartini para comprender una parte importante de la historia :3

* * *

**II. Adagio**

_Incesante a mi vera se agita el Demonio;_

_Flota alrededor mío como un aire impalpable;_

_Lo aspiro y lo siento que quema mis pulmones_

_Y los llena de un deseo eterno y culpable…_

**_(Les fleurs du mal – La Destruction)_**

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

* * *

_-"Los humanos siempre están hablando sobre los sentimientos, es como si pudieran sostenerlos en sus manos._

_Pero mis ojos lo ven todo, nada puede escaparse de ellos. Lo que no ven, no existe. Así es como siempre ha sido; aunque he llegado a preguntarme... _

_¿Qué es el corazón, qué son los sentimientos?_

_¿Si te abro el pecho los podré ver? ¿Si te rompo el cráneo estarán ahí?"-_

Interrumpió el flujo de sus ideas al escuchar la voz del cochero anunciándole que estaba listo para partir.

Consultó su reloj de bolsillo, quedaba tiempo suficiente. Se levantó del sofá, sacudió sus ropas y salió del despacho tomando el bastón que le alcanzaba el mayordomo, quien le despidió con una reverencia.

Subió al carruaje, que era tirado por dos hermosos corceles negros. Uno de los pocos que transitaban ya por las calles estadounidenses de finales de siglo, que ahora eran ocupadas por los automóviles que llegaban cada vez a más y más personas, dejando en el olvido las viejas usanzas. Las casas, las ropas, las personas. Y es que a sus ojos –los verdaderos- todo esto ocurría en un parpadeo. Debía ser precavido o su tiempo pasaría demasiado rápido sin notarlo.

Revisó nuevamente su reloj.

Eran las 13:10 cuando el vehículo finalmente se detuvo frente a la mansión Jones y por primera vez en toda su existencia se cuestionó si lo que estaba haciendo sería adecuado.

000

Le había tomado cinco días el ordenar sus ideas tras aquel extraño incidente con el joven de la casa. Primero fue consternación; nunca antes había reaccionado así por un simple contacto físico. Después la preocupación de que este cuerpo desechado pudiera actuar por cuenta propia. Por último, el temor a las consecuencias que un descuido pudiese traer al ciclo de las cosas.

Pero después de mucho reflexionar, acabó por concluir que se trataba de simples sensaciones pasajeras, memorias de un cuerpo que aun sin conciencia se negaba a olvidar; no había modo de que algo tan trivial pudiese llegar a afectarle.

Aunque este razonamiento no hizo desaparecer la molestia al notar que, a aparte de la servidumbre, nadie más había salido a recibirle.

Una vez dentro, se encontró con que no era el único invitado. En su camino al despacho de Benjamín pudo distinguir a un hombre sentado en la sala de estar, conversando animadamente con Alfred. Solamente le vio de reojo, pero había algo en ese hombre que le provocó cierto desagrado. ¿Sería su porte soberbio? ¿Su acento nasal exagerado? ¿Tal vez era acaso la forma en la que Alfred le veía, lleno de respeto y admiración? O quizá…

El hombre pareció sentir su mirada pues se giró hacia el poniéndose de pie y dedicándole un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes caballero, siento haberle interrumpido - saludó Arthur haciéndose el desentendido. Dirigió su vista a Alfred, el cual la esquivó.

-Lo mismo digo. Buenas tardes, Monsieur - respondió el hombre dando un ligero codazo al joven de la casa, el cual soltó un gruñido .

-Arthur Kirkland, un amigo de papá-

-Oh encantado, François Bonnefoy a su servicio, siempre es un gusto conocer a un honorable caballero en la casa de mis parientes-

-¿Parientes?-

-Es el marido de mi prima Madeleine, ella está de compras con Eliza, ya la conocerás mas tarde - se oyó la voz del señor Jones a sus espaldas, quien ingresaba a la habitación.

-Espero no haberlos interrumpido en una reunión familiar, Benjamín-

-No interrumpe nada- Se aprestó a responder Bonnefoy – En todo caso el que llegó de imprevisto fui yo. Es solo que Alfred acá me estaba haciendo unas preguntas confidenciales pero creo que han quedado resueltas ¿o no, Petite?-

El muchacho fijó la vista en el suelo apenado mientras su padre, que recién había llegado al despacho, fruncía ligeramente el ceño, lo que provocó una suave risa en el francés, quien agregó

-No te angusties Benjamín, también le iba a enseñar cómo se debe tocar correctamente el piano. Descubrí a nuestro joven intentando matar un bicho sobre las teclas y le pregunté si alguien se había preocupado por enseñarle a tocar...

-Tomé cursos pero nunca me gustaron... – interrumpió Alfred, inesperádamente incómodo de que se hablara de sus deficiencias frente a Kirkland.

- ... y entonces interpretó, o intentó interpretar, un adagio, y ahora yo le iba a demostrar cómo había que hacerlo -

Y diciendo esto, el francés se acomodó en el banco frente a las teclas e indicó.

- Debes ser más cuidadoso, querido, depende de la presión que ejerzas, de la forma en que lo toques, la intensidad del sonido - François comenzó con una marcha dulce y juguetona que envolvió a la habitación. Era el segundo movimiento de la Sonata Luz de Luna. Arthur recién se estaba familiarizando con los diversos géneros musicales, pero ya había notado que la parte más interesante de una sonata se encontraba en el último movimiento, en el scherzo, ese clímax vertiginoso y sublime, el choque de ritmos, de notas asonantes y bemoles que convertían el mensaje del instrumento en un lamento.

Al finalizar la tonada, el muchacho y su padre aplaudieron, sin mucho entusiasmo. François se puso de pie y se acercó a Arthur con descarada confianza

-¿Sabe tocar, señor Kirkland?-

-Nunca sentí predilección por el piano- respondió, receloso

-Entonces tocará otros instrumentos- insistió

-El violín, pero no sé si Benjamín tendrá uno a la mano-

Si no estuviese molesto con él, Alfred habría salido en su defensa ante la evidente incomodidad que le provocaba el cuestionamiento del otro hombre, pero en lugar de eso, a modo de venganza y sin pensarlo, se apresuró a sacar un instrumento del mueble donde parecía estar intencionadamente oculto de la vista superficial. En el momento en que lo tomó, descubrió talladas las iniciales A.J., el nombre de casada de su madre.

-Sí, tiene este... desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad nunca intenté tomarlo antes…- murmuró, contrariado. Giró la vista a su padre, quien solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y soltar un suave suspiro.

Alfred por un momento se olvidó de la concurrencia y pasó suavemente los dedos por sobre las letras para luego intentar sostenerlo sin tener idea clara de cómo, tratando de adivinar la forma en que ella pudo haberlo hecho.

Arthur, intuyendo que el chico se perdía en algún lúgubre pensamiento y olvidando el recelo por su pequeña querella, lo interrumpió con un comentario sarcástico, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a su costado.

-Alfred eso es un violín, no una guitarra-

-No he tenido la oportunidad de ver cómo se tocaba uno... en muchos años- resopló

Arthur asintió, parecía comprenderle y un diálogo cómplice y silencioso se gestó entre las miradas y exhalaciones de ambos. Disculpa y perdón implícitamente incluidos.

Bonnefoy entonces se sintió profundamente sorprendido ante la manera familiar de Alfred para referirse a aquel hombre y como este le respondía de igual manera, pues bien conocía que el muchacho no confiaba tan fácilmente en otras personas y menos en alguien que no fuese de la familia.

Arthur se situó entonces detrás del chico tocando su espalda, estirando sus brazos hacia él para tomar sus extremidades e indicar sus movimientos.

-Se toma así- explicó, nuevamente pasando la línea de lo apropiado, invadiendo el espacio personal y delante de otras personas. Alfred, de pronto se apartó hacia delante como si le hubieran acercado un tizón caliente y por poco dejó caer el instrumento.

Entonces, por un instante, Arthur entrecerró los ojos, su ceño se desfrunció, los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron y el aire salió de su pecho en exhalaciones rítmicas provocando un sonido muy particular que se escapó de sus labios. Reír. Esto es reír.

-¡Es que esto es endemoniadamente difícil!- se quejó Alfred, ofuscado y con las mejillas rosadas

-Bueno, tal vez por eso se dice que el Demonio es un violinista condenadamente, el mejor de hecho. Podría decirse que el Infierno es también, a su modo, un reino musical-

Y ya sea el comentario, la ironía del tono o la forma jovial en que lo dijo, provocaron una risa nerviosa en el menor que nuevamente entró en confianza – Eso lo explica todo –

Kirkland extendió su mano hacia el -Dame, te mostraré como se hace-

Benjamín tomó asiento en el sofá mientras François observaba los movimientos de aquel hombre con ojos de crítico artista. El violín en efecto es un instrumento sensible y caprichoso, que no se deja dominar por cualquiera. Dudaba que esas manos que solo sabían contar monedas supieran tratarlo con corrección.

Entonces comenzó.

El violín hizo una dulce entrada, para luego ir subiendo la intensidad del sonido en un tono melancólico. Sus notas son largas y graves, al igual que los dedos que sostenían el arco y se movían con elegancia sobre las cuerdas. Su pequeña audiencia contiene la respiración, expectante. De repente, el violín despertó de su tristeza con dos compases de tonos más agudos, más encendidos, que se apagaron veloces, para regresar al tono grave y serio del principio.

Arthur tenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto insondable en el rostro, de profunda concentración. Alfred, con la melodía inundando su cabeza, se encontró pensando que habría dado lo que fuera por saber lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel hombre en esos momentos; el mismo François no podía apartar la vista de esas manos inesperadamente virtuosas, como hipnotizado, reconociendo al instante la pieza que se estaba interpretando frente a él. Una que no cualquiera podría interpretar.

El violín se volvió trepidante, como una caballería que ataca al segundo movimiento. Y aunque en su revuelo podía parecer que lo acompaña un segundo violín invisible, justo allí radicaba la belleza de la melodía. Quizás fue en esta parte donde surgió la leyenda de los seis dedos en la mano izquierda de Tartini.

El tercer movimiento comenzó lleno de ironía, con un tono alocado durante casi un minuto. El grave y assai se confundieron, se mezclaron, se peleaban, recordando a las estaciones de Vivaldi, hasta casi alcanzar los cinco minutos. La cadenza mostrabala virtuosidad del violinista, pues sin llegar a durar ni un minuto descarga de golpe toda su intensidad, errática, aguda, violenta.

Durante los poco más de diez minutos que duró la interpretación no hubo más sonido que el de las cuerdas. El señor Jones había permanecido mudo, atrapado en el flujo hipnótico de la melodía. Incluso algunas personas de la servidumbre se asomaron con temerosa admiración.

Y con un andante más relajado, el intérprete alcanzó el clímax con las notas del primer movimiento, como recordándoles que todo, aunque acabe, es siempre el principio de algo más.

Kirkland terminó su interpretación con una reverencia solemne, dirigida más bien al instrumento que le había acompañado que a las personas frente a él. Un discreto palmoteo de los presentes se dejó escuchar, aun absortos como estaban.

-¿Como se llama esa pieza Arthur?- preguntó por fin Alfred más por la necesidad de decir algo que por otra cosa. Su padre dio un carraspeo incómodo y François alzó una ceja extrañado al escuchar la informalidad con la que el muchacho se dirigía al otro hombre y más aún porque este no pareció molestarse. Kirkland le respondió mientras le daba la espalda para guardar el instrumento en su estuche, por lo que no pudieron ver su rostro:

-Le llaman "El grito del diablo"-

000

François Bonnefoy había sabido hacerse un lugar entre la sociedad bostoniana con sorprendente rapidez y es que tal parecía que su galantería y su acento francés constituyeron toda una novedad en el círculo social de la familia Jones, con todo y las críticas hacia Lady Madeleine por hacer ese viaje de estudios a Francia y volver con un flamante marido extranjero.

Benjamín procuraba no inmiscuirse en lo concerniente a la vida de su sobrina Maddie, pero le irritaba sobremanera que este Bonnefoy embutiera sus costumbres vulgares en la mente influenciable de Alfred. Lo culpaba indirectamente de muchas de las malas manías del muchacho.

Lo primero que hizo al pisar la casa fue criticar la manera en que estaba siendo dispuesto el salón de baile, lo que provocó una pelea con Elizabeta y a él una terrible jaqueca. Solo la intervención de la señora Bonnefoy puso fin a la disputa, llevándose a Elizabeta como acompañante para hacer algunas compras.

Lo sentía por la dulce Maddie que se encontraba con el alma en vilo, pues vivía bajo la amenaza de que su incipiente embarazo no se lograra, pero esperaba que se mantuvieran lo suficientemente ocupados en sus asuntos para no tener que soportar a su marido en casa hasta el día del baile. Y más ahora con Alfred disponible y vulnerable. No obstante, ahora tenía fe en que la compañía de Arthur Kirkland significara una buena influencia para su hijo, quien seguía prefiriendo pasar el tiempo con su amigo que con el desagradable francés aunque lamentablemente, Arthur seguía siendo un hombre ocupado y si había algo que le sobrara a Bonnefoy – que tenía personas que se encargasen de todos sus quehaceres – era tiempo, y mañas para hacerse con la atención del muchacho. Con eso se veía lo mal que le hace a un hombre el tiempo disponible y el exceso de libertad. Por eso, Benjamín Jones esperaba sinceramente que su hijo fuese capaz de escoger correctamente quién sería mejor compañía.

Arthur también lo esperaba. De un modo más inconsciente. No tenía claro los motivos, pero estaba seguro de que la presencia del francés le molestaba. Si lo racionalizaba, seguramente se debía a que tenía tan solo unos días de estadía y ese hombrecillo molesto estaba acaparando la atención del muchacho que consistía en su principal fuente de distracción. Igualmente, se comportó según las normas de la moderada costumbre que había aprendido de hombres con que se rodeaba.

Alegando tener que resolver asuntos impostergables, apenas terminó sus asuntos con el dueño de la casa se retiró sin aguardar la merienda, con la intención de pasearse por las afueras del Sanatorio del centro de la ciudad. Rozó apenas con los labios el dorso de la mano de la joven señora Bonnefoy, quien no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, excusándose rápidamente en el cansancio que le había provocado el paseo con Eliza.

El muchacho, que para entonces se había distraído iniciando una partida de ajedrez con el marido de su tía, se volvió a despedirse de él con cierta decepción. Aun así se disculpó un momento para poder acompañarle a la puerta. Arthur debió reconocer que se alegró en parte por ello.

En afán de decir cualquier cosa, hizo un comentario casual sobre la evidente indisposición que observó en Lady Madeline durante su estadía.

-La tía Maddy es fuerte. Pero los doctores le han dicho que es probable que pierda a su bebé, no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si…-

-No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy seguro que todo irá bien- le dijo Arthur con un tono tan seguro, que le hizo sonreír.

Cuando inició su salida por el jardín, notó que Watson, el sabueso favorito de Alfred le seguía los pasos. No era la primera vez que desafiaba el patrón de conducta común de los animales en su presencia, que solía ser de agitación y una manifestación del miedo ya sea con agresiones o manteniendo distancia. Este sabueso les había seguido en varios de sus paseos por el jardín. Alfred le contó que ese perro había sido su principal compañero de juegos y que su nombre se debía a que cuando jugaba a ser Sherlock Holmes, suplía el rol de asistente. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba siguiendo a su amo sino a él. El animal, se aproximó con toda confianza y con su hocico tocó la mano enguantada del hombre, mirándole con una simpleza significativa y conmovedora que llamó la atención del hombre que se agachó para quedar a su altura y estudiarle. El animal tenía ya unos catorce años; su andar era lento, su olfato y audición fallaban y entonces Arthur lo supo: la bestia sabía que había llegado su hora y se le acercaba dócilmente aceptando su destino. "Si tan solo todas las personas fueran bendecidas con esta resignación", pensó "Una vida por otra vida" y luego de hacer lo que debiera, se levantó sin mirar atrás. El portón cerrándose tras de sí.

Esa noche, Lady Madeline fue atacada por una fiebre terrible que mantuvo en vilo angustioso a toda la casa; François pasó largas horas sosteniendo su mano, temblando, rezando, implorando, temiendo a cada minuto lo peor. Y es que en medio de su delirio, la mujer no dejaba de murmurar con el rostro arrasado en lágrimas

–"¡No lo dejes, no permitas que se lleve a mi bebé!"-

Afortunadamente superó el trance dos días después, sin recordar nada al respecto.

0o0o

Al volver a la casa Jones cuarenta y ocho horas después, nuevamente se vió conducido a la entrada por solo el mayordomo. Aparentemente, el joven Alfred estaba muy triste por la muerte de su sabueso favorito. Ni siquiera los ruegos de su prima Madeline o los chantajes de François le habían convencido de bajar a desayunar y Arthur se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario que pudiese sonar fuera de lugar.

Al cruzar el jardín, pudo notar que a los pies del manzano se había instalado un ramillete de flores sobre un montículo de tierra recién removida. Apuró su paso hacia el interior y ya sin indicaciones subió las escaleras hasta dar con el estudio donde, en medio de la penumbra, pudo encontrar al chico parado junto al gramófono. Una balada de Chopin cruzaba tímidamente el aire y el muchacho observaba el jardín por la ventanilla, abstraído, abatido.

-Era casi como un hermano – explicó el muchacho al recién llegado. Asumiendo que ya conocía la causa de su actitud. Asumiendo que debía saberlo. - Cuando... papá me lo dio para que jugase conmigo, pero él era mucho más que eso, me ayudó a dormir por las noches, me hizo reír cuando pensé que ya no podría hacerlo de nuevo y ahora...-

Arthur se quedó inmóvil al notar lo que sucedía. Los hombros del chico temblaban levemente y sus puños se apretaban recargados sobre el marco de la ventana. Estaba intentando no llorar ¿Sería esta una reacción natural? ¿Se debía solo al carácter pueril del chico? ¿Qué hacer o decir en una situación que resultaba tan natural y _simple_ para él?

-No tienes por qué reaccionar así. Los animales tienen mejor asimilada la durabilidad de su ciclo que los propios humanos. Ha cumplido satisfactoriamente con su papel en este mundo Es el orden natural de las cosas -

Alfred se giró lentamente y le miró fijamente como si intentara reconocerle. Como si frente a él se encontrase un completo desconocido.

-Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan… insensibles- le preguntó con la voz quebrada - ¿Es…es que nunca has perdido a alguien que amabas? -

Por alguna absurda razón, creyó que Arthur le daría la razón, que comprendería su sufrimiento y lo consolaría. Pero la frialdad de sus palabras no solo lo enfureció. Dolía profundamente.

Por su parte Kirkland le observaba en silencio y sin expresión en el rostro. No deseaba un conflicto, no sabría cómo manejarlo.

Y la respuesta al cuestionamiento anterior era un rotundo_ no_.

-¿Crees que la muerte es el fin de todo? – Preguntó interrumpiendo con su voz serena ese silencio de pianos y melancolía.

-…No lo sé - murmuró el muchacho con un tono duro, inusual en él – En la iglesia nos enseñan que el alma es inmortal, que luego de este mundo viene una vida eterna de sufrimiento o descanso, dependiendo de cómo nos hemos comportado, pero... -

-¿Tienes miedo a dejar de existir?- le volvió a cuestionar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -Cambiaré mi pregunta entonces. ¿Cuándo crees que la gente muere realmente? ¿Cuando una bala le atraviesa el corazón? ¿Cuando sucumben ante una enfermedad? ¿O cuando beben un veneno mortal por su propia mano?- Alfred cerró los ojos, en silencio. Arthur supo entonces que no dedicaría un pensamiento a ello, que le daba terror la sola idea.

- Pues no, no acaba entonces, su existencia se desvanece cuando son olvidados… Humanos o animales, ante la ley suprema del universo todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor, sin distinciones. Ninguna abandona este lugar sin dejar rastro de su presencia. Así que mientras les recuerdes, una parte de ellos seguirá aquí, acompañándote. Y eso, muchacho, ni siquiera la muerte puede destruirlo…-

Las últimas notas de la melodía se extinguieron junto con sus palabras. El gramófono se detuvo, dejando al silencio inundar la estancia.

Por mucho que quiso evitar el contacto, la expresión de desamparo de Alfred le impidió moverse cuando este comenzó a acercarse a él, lento, inseguro. Hasta que, no encontrando ninguna resistencia de su parte, terminó por esconder el rostro en su hombro y poniendo sus largos brazos en la espalda del mayor en busca de consuelo. Luego de unos instantes de indecisión, con cierta dificultad, Arthur rodeó la espalda del joven, aun cuando el constante punzar del cuerpo le advertía que estaba sobrepasando sus límites.

000

Esa noche tal vez por la ansiedad o por la intimidad de la visita del amigo de su padre, Alfred se encontró rememorando a Arthur Kirkland en sus sueños por primera vez. Al principio todo era una apacible recreación de las actividades que hacían juntos, paseos por la ciudad, conversaciones, caminatas por el jardín. Solo que luego los escenarios se hacían sospechosos, no había nadie alrededor, las luces, los colores, todo era irreal, excepto Arthur. Todo el mundo, el aire, el suelo, todo se reducía ante la presencia de Arthur. Arthur que le abrasaba con su mirada, con el roce de sus dedos y luego con la cercanía de sus labios.

El muchacho despertó sobresaltado, su frente húmeda y su cuerpo afectado. Agradeció estar oculto por la oscuridad y por la soledad de su habitación pero eso no ayudó a disminuir su vergüenza. Sabía que lo que había imaginado era prohibido, aunque no había sido consciente de ello. François le había asegurado que no había deseos prohibidos, sino solo deseos personales que desafiaban el sentido común.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de las pulsiones?-había preguntado el francés como una invitación a lo que sería una disertación aún mayor.

-¿Las qué?

-Es una teoría muy interesante que ha estado planteando un sicólogo muy divertido- continuó François – Sigmund Freud. Dice que todos los problemas de las personas se reducen a deseos sexuales reprimidos que se empiezan a generar desde que nacemos y que luego la sociedad nos obliga a reemplazar por conductas moralmente correctas, negando nuestros impulsos naturales de satisfacernos... Alfred, cher, te estás poniendo rojo, ¿te incomoda...?

-No, quiero oír más.

-Muy bien entonces... - canturreó el francés con cierta alegría burlona - las pulsiones serían como unos deseos primitivos que habitan en la parte inconsciente de nuestra mente y que, sin que nos demos cuenta, pueden empujar nuestra conducta y somos conscientes de ella en nuestros sueños... ese instante en que nuestra conciencia entra en contacto con esa parte oculta. A veces somos tan inconscientes de ellas que nos horrorizamos ante lo que vemos, como si no hubiesen estado siempre allí, palpitando en la oscuridad de tu mente. - El joven Jones tragó saliva y se apoyó de uno de los pilares sintiéndose algo mareado. - ¿Por qué estás interesado tan de repente? ¿Has estado pensando en tu joven prometida o...?- el francés se detuvo al ver el gesto extremadamente culposo del muchacho. -oh... ya veo. Pues en sí desear no tiene nada de malo, sin embargo, ¿Nunca has escuchado es dicho? ¿Cuidado con lo que deseas...? - Alfred negó con la cabeza y François completó la frase. -Dice "Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede volver realidad".

0O0

Benjamín se preguntaba, si en caso de que Alfred hubiese sido mujer, le causaría menos dolores de cabeza que ahora, después de llevar casi una hora alistándose para la cena aun con la ayuda de Elizabeta. Quizá debió poner más atención, a falta de una madre que lo hiciera. Quizá debió preguntarle a Elizabeta por qué al muchacho no le incomodaba la presencia de una mujer cuando se cambiaba de ropa, tomándolo como un síntoma de su carácter infantil. Pero en ese momento, otros asuntos ocupaban su mente. Era una ocasión importante, al menos para él, pues presentarían los resultados de las negociaciones con el Sr Kirkland ante varias figuras importantes de la ciudad, además de una excelente oportunidad para su hijo de empaparse del ambiente en que deberá desenvolverse durante el resto de su vida, como su heredero. Confiaba además en la guía que su socio pudiese ofrecerle a su vástago, pues aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, estaba consciente de que a Alfred le había faltado consuelo y condescendencia, cosas que solo una madre puede proporcionar. Pero ahora su hijo ya no era un niño. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, un hombre que no podía permitir que le afectaran las debilidades del corazón.

Observó por última vez la enorme pintura sobre la chimenea, esa que mandó colocar en reemplazo del retrato de su familia. La obscura y omnipotente figura que le recuerda siempre la futilidad de su existencia. Que le recuerda que no debe permitir que su legado se pierda. No podrá arrebatárselo.

A las ocho en punto y justo después del último repiqueteo del reloj en el salón, el mozo anuncio la llegada del siempre puntual señor Kirkland, así que con un suave suspiro se levantó de su asiento, aprestándose a recibir a los invitados.

0o0o0

Una vez fue conducido al salón, un criado se dispuso a ayudarle con su abrigo, bastón y guantes, aunque se negó a entregar estos últimos.

Tuvo apenas oportunidad de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el anfitrión antes de que comenzaran a llegar el resto de los convidados. Por suerte eran pocas las personas que se acercaban a dirigirle directamente la palabra, ya que se encontró incapaz de prestarles la debida atención. Un retumbar constante en el pecho no le dejaba tranquilo, sentía los músculos rígidos, y de no ser por los guantes las personas que estrechaban su mano notarían el sudor frío en ellas. _Ansiedad_. Todo el cuerpo se encontraba en alerta, buscando algo, esperando algo, pero, ¿que era?

La respuesta le llegó de pronto, cuando por la puerta apareció el joven Alfred Jones del brazo de la señora Edelstein, enfundado en un traje de salón negro; corte recto, chaleco, corbata blanca y lustrosos botines de charol, cuidadosamente peinado, acicalado y terriblemente incómodo, pues pudo notar como Elizabeta daba disimulados pellizcos a su brazo para que mantuviera la compostura mientras saludaba a los convidados bajo el escrutinio de su padre.

Durante un breve instante sus miradas se cruzaron, pudiendo leer en los ojos del muchacho un silencioso grito de auxilio, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Bonnefoy tomó a Alfred por los hombros y le arrastró a una esquina de la estancia donde Lady Madeline junto con otros pocos invitados, conversaban sobre temas alejados del oro y las finanzas. No tuvo tiempo a reflexionar sobre la molestia que esto le había causado cuando él mismo fue arrastrado a una serie de conversaciones sobre esos temas banales que al fin y al cabo, eran el motivo de la reunión.

Después de la cena se dirigieron a la sala a tomar el té. Los convidados un poco más dispersos, se dedican a conversar en pequeños grupos y a admirar las obras de arte que adornaban la habitación. Entre ellos había uno que llamaba poderosamente la atención. Se trataba de un cuadro enorme, que ocupaba casi todo el espacio entre la repisa de la chimenea y el techo, que mostraba a cuerpo completo una figura alada en medio de un desierto; un ángel de alas negras vestido con una túnica obscura entre cuyos pliegues se observaban rostros humanos, a los que el ángel veía con infinita piedad.

Alguien preguntó de quien se trataba y Benjamín, colocándose frente a la pintura, respondió que se trataba de El ángel de la muerte.

Madeline dirigió una mirada rápida a su pariente, a sabiendas que habían comenzado a tocar temas que podrían resultar sensibles, pero Benjamín, anestesiado por el alcohol dio su autorización con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-La última criatura en morir cuando llegue el juicio final; el que jamás ríe, destructor del placer y de las alegrías, dispersador de los amigos y amantes; es el temido visitante que vacía los hogares y puebla las tumbas, dejando tras sí un grupo de desconsolados padres, de huérfanos y de viudas- a ese entonces, el resto de las conversaciones se habían silenciado y solo la voz del dueño de la casa se escuchaba a través de la habitación.

-Nuestras sagradas escrituras no le reconocen por un nombre propio, y aun con su temible poder sobre los mortales, sigue siendo inferior a los ángeles de Dios; asignado solamente a ejecutar el castigo divino. El gran diluvio, Sodoma y Gomorra, la décima plaga de Egipto, los asirios que asediaban Jerusalén… el juicio final. Segará la mala hierba y apartará los brotes que habrán de crecer en el paraíso creado por nuestro señor.

Para ese entonces Alfred, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su tía Madeline, apretaba con fuerza los párpados, tratando de apartar los obscuros pensamientos que se apoderaban de su mente.

_-Mira esto, Alfred- le había dicho su padre ese día en que el medico al fin había aprobado que saliese de la habitación. Lo sostuvo con cuidado llevándolo al salón, donde los mozos estaban colocando un enorme cuadro sobre la chimenea de su nueva casa, justo en el lugar donde, en la antigua, luciera un retrato de toda la familia, de esa familia que ya no existía._

_La imagen de ese ángel obscuro le hizo temblar. Sentía que estaba señalándole, acusándolo de no haber acompañado a su madre y hermano, de ser el único en volver de ese viaje sin retorno. Su padre se arrodillo a su lado y pasó una mano por sus hombros._

_-Fuiste bendecido, hijo mío. Ahora debes honrar la vida que te fue dada por segunda vez, siguiendo siempre el camino del bien…-_

Le abrazó y lloraron juntos por primera y última vez a esa madre y esposa, al hermano y otra mitad. Encerrando el dolor bajo llave pretendiendo no dejarle salir jamás. Porque así es como debiera de ser.

-Eso es apenas poco, mi querido amigo- se dejó escuchar otra voz. Arthur Kirkland, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, caminaba en dirección al señor Jones, posicionándose a su lado, frente al cuadro.

-Limitarnos a las creencias cristianas sería un error. Cada pueblo le tiene un nombre, apariencia y significado. Gabriel, Samael, Memitim, Ashriel, Azrael. Castigo, descanso, redención. Con doce alas y muchos ojos, una serpiente con rostro de león, una figura hermosa y ricamente ataviada, un esqueleto encapuchado, o una simple sombra sin rostro… porque es todos y ninguno. Porque hasta que los hombres no entiendan la verdadera naturaleza del alma, cuando dejen atrás el egoísmo y arrogancia, su forma seguirá siendo incomprensible a sus ojos - concluyó girándose a los asistentes con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Señor Kirkland, me sorprende escuchar a un caballero de su talla hablar de temas tan blasfemos con tanto… entendimiento- cuestionó uno de los presentes, manifestando la incomodidad del resto. El mismo señor Jones estaba a punto de rebatirle pero, al notar de reojo la mirada preocupada que Françoise y Madeline les dirigían alternadamente a él y a Alfred, Benjamín se apresuró a concluir el debate diciendo que, sea como fuere, conservaba esa imagen como un recordatorio de que, aunque esta vida ha de terminarse alguna vez y que debemos aprender a aceptarlo, al final los hombres justos han de pasar sobre ella porque esa es la voluntad del Dios verdadero.

Hubo un breve lapso de silencio en el cual pudieron apreciar un suave sonido de pasos acercándose. Todos voltearon hacia la entrada en donde se encontraba el mayordomo acompañado de dos personas, que inmediatamente atraparon la atención de los presentes.

-El joven Natanel y la señorita Anyaka Braginski solicitan verle, señor- anunció

0o0o0

-No les esperábamos hasta mañana por la noche- comentó poniendo una taza en las manos de la señorita, una vez que ambos se despojaron de los abrigos y se instalaron en uno de los sofás junto al dueño de la casa y su invitado principal, además de que había arrastrado a su hijo a la conversación para molestia del mismo.

-Pronosticaron una tormenta, tuvimos que adelantar el viaje antes de que nos fuera imposible salir, ya que era menester que me encontrara aquí en representación de mi padre que todavía tiene algunos asuntos que atender en Europa. Le pido disculpas por los inconvenientes, no deseábamos interrumpir-

-Para nada muchacho, sabes que siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa. Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos en conocernos casi podríamos ser familia, ¿no es así Alfred?- comentó Benjamín en un tono cuyo significado Alfred supo interpretar muy bien. Lo más que pudo hacer fue un intento de sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

-Agradecemos mucho su amabilidad, señor Jones, Alfred - dijo la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa para luego dirigir casi sin querer su mirada a Kirkland, cosa que el señor Jones notó.

-Permítanme presentarles al señor Arthur Kirkland, mi socio, y con quien seguramente hablará mucho de ahora en adelante.

-Un gusto, señor - respondió escuetamente el joven extendiendo su mano hacia él, estrechando la que le ofrecían –Mi hermana, Anyaka- dijo señalando a la chica de largos cabellos rubios.

Arthur le dio una sonrisa ladeada (gesto que había aprendido, agradaba a las mujeres) mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de la joven, depositando un beso en ella.

La chica le sonrío sin apartar sus ojos violetas de los del hombre, gesto que a su hermano, ni a Alfred, no pareció gustarles mucho.

-Pero bueno, la noche es joven aún – exclamó François soltando la mano de su acongojada mujer que veía a lo lejos la escena – sería maravilloso que aprovecháramos la presencia del señor Eldenstein para que nos deleitase con una hermosa pieza, ¿qué les parece?

Hubo gestos afirmativos unánimes y así todos se pusieron de pie en dirección a la sala de música. Todos suspiraron aliviados ante la oportuna distracción, mientras el francés y el pianista se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué melodía sería la más adecuada para suavizar los ánimos de los asistentes. De pronto las notas comienzan a brotar como gotas de refrescante manantial desde el instrumento, cortesía del talento y disciplina del músico austriaco. El Arabesque de Claude Debussy.

Aprovechando la oportuna distracción que Roderich ofrecía a los comensales, Benjamín Jones se retiró unos instantes a su despacho para disipar los efectos del alcohol y los perturbadores comentarios de su socio.

Alfred salió de su ensimismamiento a tiempo para ver como Arthur Kirkland se puso de pie de pronto, en silencio, haciendo una reverencia cortes y apresurándose a salir de toda esta gente; y él, joven, impulsivo, no se detuvo a pensar en qué excusa podría justificar que se dispusiese a abandonar a los Braginski para perseguir al amigo de su padre. Simplemente siguió sus rastro de pasos alterados que se detuvieron en el segundo piso, en el rincón bajo las escaleras, se abrazaba a si mismo murmurando cosas ininteligibles en un idioma que nunca había escuchado antes.

En el despacho del señor Jones, tras el dueño de casa, François cerró la puerta y preguntó con el tono más empático posible, casi sintiendo la tormenta en el interior de Benjamín.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-¡La muerte, mi amigo!. ¡La muerte es lo que pasa!-

-¿Amigo? - se extrañó el francés ante el apelativo- Me temo que ha sido suficiente whisky por hoy.

El dueño de casa fue inesperadamente obediente al servirse un vaso de agua y tomar asiento para poder calmar sus ánimos.

-Es increíble cómo a pesar de las diferencias que puedan haber entre nosotros, los malos entendidos y todas las barreras que nos empeñamos en poner entre las personas, todos tenemos eso en común - reflexionó el francés tomando asiento en frente de Benjamín. - Te entiendo más de lo que crees, ambos hemos sido azotados por ella, con distintas consecuencias, pero ambos hemos decidido seguir adelante porque nos queda algo por qué luchar... ¿No crees que Alfred debiera enfrentarse a esa terrible realidad por sí mismo? ¿Enfrentar su miedo a la muerte y decidir que tiene motivos para querer vencerla?

-Alfred es demasiado joven para saber lo que quiere-

-Tal vez no, siempre te quejas de lo inmaduro que es, ¿ y si dejas que se equivoque? ¿y si lo dejas aprender algo?, no digo que no te preocupes por él sino que le des una oportunidad de demostrar que es un hombre.

Eso era precisamente lo aterrador. Ambos lo sabían, porque los niños juegan, son protegidos, sueñan y son felices. Los hombres en cambio luchan, a veces ganan, la mayor parte de las veces pierden y cuando creen que está todo bien, desaparecen. Y resulta curioso... que por lo general los humanos cuando quieren bien siempre prefieren sufrir las penas y evitársela al objeto de los afectos, pero con la muerte hay una dualidad egoísta. Los humanos en sí parecen temer menos a la muerte propia que a la muerte de alguien cercano, porque parecía ser que, más que sentir ansiedad por lo desconocido de la nueva vida, tuviesen más miedo de sobrevivir a un ser querido

-Puede que tengas algo de razón - reconoció de mala gana el hombre mayor vaciando el último sorbo de agua de su vaso. Luego enfrentó al marido de su sobrina y agregó con cierta pesadez -Aún sigo pensando que eres una pésima influencia para mi hijo-

-Aún creo que eres un viejo irascible y desagradable- bufó el francés.

El señor Jones se mesó los cabellos que comenzaban a encanecerse. Soltó, muy a su pesar, una suave risa.

-Amén- dijeron ambos a un tiempo, chocando sus vasos.

Bonnefoy se puso de pie frente al señor Jones y luego de hacer una reverencia teatral, con voz profunda y melodiosa comenzó a recitar un soneto, un poco a modo de oración.

_-De reyes y suicidas esclava, del azar y del destino. Tu morada es el veneno, la guerra y las plagas, y nos hace dormir la amapola y el hechizo mejor que tu estocada…-_

Durante su búsqueda apresurada por los corredores de la mansión, Alfred lo invocó con su mente. Su cabello trigo revuelto, su palidez, sus ojos verdes, su semblante serio, magnético y amenazante a la vez. Tan bello, tan terrible, pensó Alfred, haciendo una comparación que de inmediato rechazó por cursi y ridícula.

_-… ¿Por qué entonces te has de enorgullecer? Pues cuando el breve sueño pasa, despertamos eternos…-_

El muchacho no era un experto en estos trances e incluso, podría declararse completamente ignorante al respecto. Pero Kirkland, el anciano eternamente joven, el ermitaño, tampoco parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Interrumpió ese murmullo ininteligible acortando la distancia y rozando sus manos con las del mayor, y notando un sobresalto, un débil intento de apartarse y ahí en sus ojos el miedo, la indecisión. El deseo. Alfred se aproximó aún más, insertándose en la oscuridad que refugiaba a ese hombre fascinante y extraño, ambos bajo la escalera principal, ambos temblando sin saber de qué. Alfred alargó sus dedos y tocó el rostro, por primera vez. Primera vez que tocaba amorosamente un rostro sin que fuese su madre o Eliza. Primera vez sintiendo esa variante del afecto. Arthur se estremeció, evidentemente, con un temblor y un jadeo. Alfred pudo notarlo y en un dejo de valor interrogó.

-¿También las sientes, Arthur?, ¿Las pulsiones?

_-…Tú morirás, muerte… y dejaras de ser_…-

El mayor le enfrentó, con los ojos oscurecidos y también aventuró sus manos enguantadas para sostenerle el rostro.

-¿Pulsión?... Lo que me provocas, muchacho, es mucho peor... es como un _hambre_-

Y entonces el otro lo supo, esa es la instancia en que Arthur debía entender que no era niño, que era un hombre, que tenía pulsiones y deseos y que las enfrentaba liberándolas. Terminó de empujar contra la pared al otro hombre para dirigir sus labios hacia él, primero en un contacto ligero, exploratorio. Eran un poco fríos, no eran precisamente suaves, pero era lo que esperaba y aún más; Arthur pegó su cuerpo a él, sus piernas se rozaron, sus zapatos se cruzaron. Y al hacerlo ambos se abrieron, se intentaron atrapar con los labios, probando el sabor, la temperatura, la fuerza. En el mayor creció un ansia aún más grande, intentando objetivar su estado, entendiendo que este cuerpo humano lo estaba atacando y le traicionaba con sensaciones incomprensibles que se desbordaban más allá de la carne, la manifestación de ese deseo supremo que es propio de su existencia: El deseo de poseerlo, de robarlo, dejándole sin escapatoria.

_-Muerte, no envanezcas, pues aunque se te juzga poderosa y terrible, no lo eres… no lo eres…-_


End file.
